Warriors fanfiction DRAFT
find allegiances at: http://sonic-fc-creators.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fanfic_Cats_Page Prologue The black she-cat, Nightclaw, kept padding slowly towards the Windclan border, with the big lump on her belly weighing her down. She felt the pain of the kits coming. She knew they were coming. She finally got to the WindClan border, seeing a greenish black and silver tom. "Leafbreeze...you must take these kits...you must!" Nightclaw meows wearily. "Nightclaw, you know I cannot. Today is the full moon, I have to meet with the other medicine cats at the MoonTree!" Nightclaw finds and stick on the ground and holds it in here mouth. "Please," Nightclaw meows through the stick, "just help me kit, and take them to another clan...i want them to be great warriors." "Ok," Leafbreeze accepts uncertainly, "Fine, I will do it. I will hope for the best." Leafbreeze gets to the MoonTree's roots, holding the two kits in his mouth. He bounds into the cave of the MoonTree. "Leafbreeze, why have you brought these two helpless kits?" a small light grey tabby asks. "I just had to, Ashstorm..." Leafbreeze meows reluctantly. "Why did you have to, Leafbreeze?" a bluish white she-cat added. "I just did, Cloudpool! Do not question a WindClan medicine cat! Especially not being questioned by a ThunderClan medicine cat!" Leafbreeze spat. "Then they are yours, aren't they?" the greenish grey tortoiseshell added. "No..." Leafbreeze hesitated, "Fine, they are, Leopardplant of RiverClan!!" "Lightshadow, why did he break the medicine cat code?" a calico paw asked to her mentor. "Don't worry about it, Foxpaw, "Lightshadow, the ShadowClan medicine cat, meowed to Foxpaw firmly, "Lets not get involved." "Hey, we'd better speak with StarClan before the moon disappears!" Skyclan's medicine cat interrupted. "Yes, we should, Riverpool, before we speak about the kits," Cloudpool meowed, agreeing with Riverpool. "But should the kits meet with StarClan too, though?" Ashstorm, of TerraClan asked. "Well, we can't just leave them laying here, so they might as well be here now," Foxpaw said. The medicine cats murmered in agreement, and touched the noses on the seperate walls of the cave, and so did the kits. Leafbreeze opened his eyes and sees his hairless kits on the ground, sleeping. "Oh...Nightclaw forgot to name them...so I shall name them...Geokit and Toxickit..." Leafbreeze looks up to see a cream-red tom. It was a kit! "I am Dragonbreath...died at Dragonkit. I shall bless these kits...with the new prophecy..." "Prophecy...? What..?" "You will find out in your dreams. I shall give fur to these special kits..." Dragonbreath started to lick Geokit. Leafbreeze saw that he was licking Geokit green! What an unnatural color! Cats will see to him and Toxickit as a bad omen! Especially something very unlogical! Leafbreeze thought as Dragonbreath was licking Geokit green. Then Dragonbreath started licking some places on Geokit purple. Then Dragonbreath meowed, "Green is for calmness, firmness, and safety. Purple is for strength, creativity, and fun. There must be a balance." Dragonbreath pawed over to Toxickit then. Dragonbreath licked Toxickit into purple fur too, repeating the purple meaning of Geokit. Then he licked Toxickit midnight blue too. "Blue is for faith, and intelligence. There must be a balance between his strength and wisdom." Dragonbreath looked at Leafbreeze. "You will not remember what has just happened. They will be raised in a different, accepting clan. They and other clan cats will find their way to meet eachother to safe the clans of a great danger." "No! Wait!" Leafbreeze shouted to Dragonbreath, but Dragonbreath already disappeared, as Leafbreeze opened his eyes to find himself in the cave again, with the other medicine cats staring in astonishment at the kits. "Someone must take these kits. I cannot keep them...they must not know who their father and mother are," Leafbreeze looked frantically around at the Medicine Cats. He didn't forget about what Dragonbreath said, but it was fading away from his mind already. ShadowClans, ThunderClans, SkyClans, and RiverClan's medicine cats stared in fear as if it were a bad omen. They fled, but not Terraclan's medicine cat. Ashstorm stared in awe. "I would like to have him...StarClan told me to have those kits and raise them...and so I shall." "Thank you, Ashstorm. It really means much to me. They have a big future ahead of them. And please do NOT tell them their father and mother. They will find out someday. Please find a queen in your clan that will take good care of them." After Leafbreeze spoke, Ashstorm grabbed the two kits by the scruff, and bounded off. Leafbreeze took paws outside, and it was raining. "A big future...very big...and what will the danger be though..." Leafbreeze stared into the dark clouds. He blinked and padded off back to WindClan, forgetting what had just happened. Chapter One Yellowkit awoke from the SkyClan's nursery. She looked around, longing for a friend. There were no other kits so she could play with. She looked down with depression. But then she realized that her mother was expecting more! They were coming in about two moons. The black short-haired she-cat came over to her kit, Yellowkit, and licked her against the cheeks, while saying, "The kits will be coming in half a moon, so don't be so depressed about being alone. Riverpool said I was having two kits!" Yellowkit's expression changed when she heard that. "Thats great! What are you planning to call them?" "I dont know yet...maybe I'll let you choose one when they come!" "Really?! Promise?!" Yellowkit jumped up and down hyperactively. "Yes, I promise. But I will name the other one." "Thanks, Squirreltail!" "I told you to call me mother," Squirreltail scolded. "Don't worry, I was just kidding!" Squirreltail wrapped her body around Yellowkit and licked her roughly under the ears. Yellowkit soon drifted to sleep. Yellowkit awoke to a cat calling her name. It got louder each two seconds. It was Leafstar, the old leader of SkyClan! "Why are you here, Leafstar?" "Because I am warning you." "Warning me of what?" "Someone is..." Leafpool got cut off and disappeared and the place suddenly turned dark. Yellowkit heard about this place. It was the Dark Forest -Place Of No Stars-! She saw a cat padding towards her. It was a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. She quickly realized him from the SkyClan Of The Gorge's deputy, Sharpclaw. "Sharpclaw!" Yellowkit leaped in astonishment that he was here. "You are a cursed kitty, Yellowkit." "No! You are! How are you even in the Dark Forest?" "I decided I wanted to be stronger. Stronger then StarClan. Skywatcher banished me from StarClan after i assulted another StarClan cat, which I thought was a Dark Forest cat. So I just decided to stay with Dark Forest. It was great. I became stronger. Stronger than you can remember. I just wonder what Leafstar would think of me now, before a breif moment of her death!' "Why are you here in my dreams anyways?!" "To warn you. You are cursed, little one. Cursed!" "Cursed with what? What curse?!" "Ah, so you havn't found out what StarClan did to you. Wait til' your pelt will be burning, then you will never trust StarClan again! Come to the Dark Forest, and we will remove that curse that is upon you..." Sharpclaw starts to fade away. "You have until then when your pelt burns to choose..." "I will never choose Dark Forest! And I'm only a kit!" More darkness surrounded her and she paniced with terror. She woke up to the sound of her mother roughly prodding her. "She's alive!!!" Squirreltail shouted, "we were about to bury you!" "What?! I've only been asleep for quarter of a day!" "No you weren't," Riverpool said, padding over to her, "you were asleep for a whole moon. We worried you'd be dead. We would have buried you, but we heard your breathing, but it got slower each sunrise. But I guess you're good now." Yellowkit noticed she was in the Medicine Cat's den. She realized that she got bigger and felt stronger. She can't believe that Sharpclaw put her in a coma! Her muscles tensed, but then she realized she couldn't tell anybody. Next moon was her apprentice cerimony! She bounded off with Squirreltail. Riverpool watched her with horror murmering to herself, but nobody seemed to noticed. "Please be safe, Yellowkit...may StarClan keep Sharpclaw away from you and never speak to you again..." Chapter Two Nightstar woke to see herself outside the forest on a desert. She saw cats fleeing frantically, fleeing from something that was building up smoke in the sky. It was a fire! Nightstar ran into the forest. When she got to the center of the forest, she noticed 10 cats making a circle that were being surrounded by fire, and it was a full moon. They then turned to face Nightstar. Nightstar realized that one was her! Another was Leafbreeze! She shook out that memory of Leafbreeze and the kits but then the green and purple cat and the blue and purple cat turned to stare at Nightclaw. "Why did you leave us, Nightstar? Why? Now you put danger to this forest and home of all cats. Look at what you have done, Nightclaw," The two kits were meowing at the same time, terrifying Nightstar. But then the words got to Nightstar, remembering that these were her kits! But then she noticed their unnatural and bad-omen seeming color. Why me?! Nightstar thought. Then all of it faded, disappearing, and she was in the Dark Forest, she realized. A dark brown tabby tom was walking towards her. Brokenstar! "What do you want, Brokenstar?!" "I'm here to tell you about your abandoned kits." "I did not abandon them!" Nightstar jumped on him and clawed his eye, but he forced her back, and his eye healed instantly. "Well, whatever they are then," Brokenstar continued, but then Nightstar interrupted. "What are you going to do with them? If you touch them, I will kill you!" "Oh, please, they don't need me to kill them. They already have their own curse. You can blame StarClan for that." "Why should I believe you?!" Nightstar challenged, hissing. "Oh, fine, suffer the consequences. If you finally open up to them, maybe the curse will be lifted. You saw one consequence. A forest fire." "No! You're lying!" Nightstar pounced on him as she said that, and she death-bit Brokenstar in the neck. "Ah, so you learned this move..." Brokenstar's neck suddenly healed and he forced her off again, with an evil grin. "Your kits will also learn the move, ruining the forest forever, if you don't tell them the truth." "I will not listen to a Dark Forest cat! Especially not from you! I'd rather listen to Tigerstar!" Nightclaw spat in Brokenstar's face. Brokenstar shaked it off. "Then here he comes now," Brokenstar mews. Tigerstar bit Brokenstar by the scruff and threw him to a tree to move him out of the way. "Well, fine then!" Tigerstar challenges, "Your kits will destroy the forest, along with other 8 cats, as you have seen. Even you and your special ex-mate! If you don't tell Geokit and Toxickit," Tigerstar's lips curled into a snarl, "then I will force you to KILL them instead!" Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and left a swift gash across Nightstar's left foreleg. Nightstar fell to the ground. "And if you don't do it, I will, by the time they are apprentices or warriors." Nightstar and Brokenstar padded away, as Nightstar disappeared too. Nightstar awoke by seeing Lightshadow, ShadowClan's medicine cat, healing Nightstar's leg. "Thank you, Lightshadow..." "I'm guessing Tigerstar got you..?" "How did you know?" "Only he can leave this kind of deadly gash..." Chapter Three Geokit stretched his jaws into a yawn, and so did his brother, Geokit. "I can't believe that Yellowfoot is expecting kits!" Geokit said to his brother. "I can't believe Hawkstar accepted Boarfang into this Clan. She was a loner. I understand why Hawkstar accepted her, but she's so elusive sometimes and anti-social. But cats are their own cats." "Yep," Geokit agreed. Then Geokit and Toxickit went out. Two moons until their apprenticeship. Then Clawpaw and Thornpaw purposely bumped in between Geokit and Toxickit. "Oh sorry PoisonIvy and Seaweedpool." Thornpaw teased, while Clawpaw laughed at the joke. "Its not our fault we're these colors! StarClan chose these colors!" Toxickit defended. "Oh please, I bet DARK FOREST made these colors and put it on you to look ridiculous." Thornpaw laughed at them, as Clawpaw made that mockiry. Then Suntail padded over to them. "Geokit, Toxickit, are my kits bothering you?" Suntail, the ginger she-cat queen, asks looking sternly at her kits, Clawpaw and Thornpaw. "They purposely bumped in between us roughly and made fun of our colors!" Geokit meowed to their mother. "Don't worry, I'll tell Hawkstar about this. Clawpaw, Thornpaw, you've been making fun of them ever since they came to this clan, and i'm taking you straight to the leader." Suntail forced them to follow her to Hawkstar's den as they looked down in disappointment. "Sometimes I wonder why we're green, blue, and purple...it gets me wondering," Toxickit admits. "Well, whatever reason it is, lets go have some fun!" "What do you mean..? What are you dragging me into this time?" "Lets go visit our part of the river!" "What? You know that Birdtail will rip our pelts off! Or yours, anyways, 'cause I'm not going with you this time." "Aw c'mon! Have a sense of adventure! Let your creativity flow and experience nature!" When Geokit mewed creativity and nature, he felt his spine tickle, but he ignored the weird feeling. "Fine, but don't do anything dangerously stupid!" "Lets do it at nighttime!" "Thats dangerously stupid!" "Your carefully boring then!" "Ugh fine then." Geokit looked out of his den to see Arrowpelt, the deputy and their father, staying guard this time. Geokit looked around and spotted a little tiny tunnel that will lead near the forest in their territory. Geokit flicked his tail forward, and Toxickit came forward. The moon glowed. It was almost the full moon. Geokit padded slowly, belly brushing on the sand smoothly, making sure his father doesnt notice. Then he bounded behind a pile of cacti to hide. Toxickit did the same thing and sat beside him. Geokit pointed his tail at the tunnel. Geokit bounded in and Toxickit followed. They got to the end of the tunnel and jumped out. They were at the edge of the forest. They bounded into it. Luckily, it was part of TerraClan's territory too. Geokit found a river blocking them from the rest of the forest of TerraClan. "Geokit, you can't be that stupid to actually swim across." "I'm not gonna swim." "Oh," Toxickit sighed with relief, "Good." "I'm gonna climb over the fallen tree over there!" Geokit flicked his tail over at the fallen tree that goes over to the other side of the river. It looks RIGID enough to support our weight... Geokit thought. "Oh, Geokit..." Toxickit rolled his eyes at him but followed anyways. They bounded over to the fallen tree. "I don't think you should do this." "Oh, your such a fun-moss!" Geokit leaped onto the tree and bounded across it, and made it to the other side. Toxickit rolled his eyes and sighed reluctantly. He took a step on the tree. Once he got to the middle of the tree, he heard it creaking and cracking. He broke into a run. The tree snapped in half and Toxickit made a big leap as both halves of the tree fell. Toxickit started to feel air underneath him forcing upwards, then noticing he was falling. Then something grabbed him by the tail. Toxickit let out a yelp and noticed it was Geokit. Geokit pulled hard and finally got Toxickit to the surface. Toxickit got up and looked behind him. "Guess we'll have to find another way back across..." Geokit was bouncing with excitement. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!! SO DRAMATIC!!! I want to do it again!!! But too bad we can't. Now lets continue searching through the forest!" Geokit flicked his tail forward again and they both bounded toward ThunderClan, not knowing it. "Eww, what's that smell?" Geokit wrinkled his nose. "I think its a border...but I don't know..." "Lets just cross!" Geokit bounded into ThunderClan territory, without knowing he was in it. Toxickit followed hesitantly reluctantly. They went deeper into the forest. Geokit saw a big nest. He then scanned it, and realized it was ThunderClan's territory! "Its ThunderClan's territory!" Toxickit yelped, bolting away. Geokit heard a cat screeching 'Intruders!' then Geokit followed Toxickit quickly and caught up with him. "I hope they don't reach us! We're deep into this forest! Hurry to the border!" They heard fast paw steps right behind them, tail-lengths away. Geokit turned around to see a yellowish grey tom behind them. It was ThunderClan's deputy, Lightningclaw. After a quick glance at him, Geokit felt a strong link between them until he looked away and the feeling was gone. Lightningclaw jumped to pounce but Toxickit and Geokit split around the tree and Lightningclaw thumped the tree. Geokit looked behind him and Lightningclaw was far behind them. "Since we can't go the way we came, lets go this way! There's a bridge!" Toxickit mews to Geokit. Toxickit flicked his tail to the right, and they both went that way. They finally got to the bridge but someone popped right in front of them who was a dark orange tabby she-cat named Flamepelt. "Stop right there, kits! You're going back to Thunderclan camp to-" Flamepelt stopped as soon as he heard a snap. It was the bridge! Then the whole bridge collapsed as Flamepelt started into the water. Then Geokit saw someone run right beside him and jump in. It was CrookedStar! But Geokit wondered why CrookedStar was there. Then Geokit looked to the side to see a long path that travels to the lake, and he sees CrookedStar dragging Flamepelt to the shore. CrookedStar looked at Geokit and disappeared. Geokit shaked the moment away from his memory. Him and Toxickit ran down to the shore. They remembered when Hotpelt fell in the river and someone saved her and gave her some special herb to dry the water from the mouth. "I remember what it was! I'll be right back!" Toxickit says, as he bounds away. Soon later Toxickit comes back with some leaves. Toxickit told Flamepelt to swallow it whole. A few seconds later, Flamepelt coughed up a bit of water and got up. Flamepelt looked around and the two kits who nearly killed him but saved him were gone. He looked behind him to see them bolting through the shallow water-way to their clan. Flamepelt knew what to do. He got up and headed back to ThunderClan. "We're finally home!" meowed Toxickit, yawning. "That was epicly awesome!" Geokit mewed jumping with excitement. "Now shh, we have to get back to the nursery before anyone finds out th-" Toxickit got interrupted by a voice behind him. "Finds out what, Toxickit?" it was Boarfang. "Please don't tell anyone! We just went out to explore some territory of the forest!" Boarfang hesitated for a breif moment, then meowed, "You accidently went into ThunderClan, didn't you? Well don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Hardly anyone talks to me anyways." Geokit felt another link between him and the warrior. Geokit saw a glint of warmth in Boarfang's eyes. "Thanks, Boarfang!" Geokit mewed with gratefulness. Geokit and Toxickit bounded off to the nursery to their mother, Squirreltail. "They'll find out sooner or later..." Boarfang murmurs, then meows, "they will make fine warriors." Boarfang stands straight and pads back to the Warriors' den. Chapter Four Lightningclaw stepped onto the Great Pine Tree's lowest branch and called for the clan. "Cats, I have scented a TerraClan in our territory, near the nursery." Some of the cats growled in a low tone a bit. "I chased it off, but then Flamepelt finally trapped them at the bridge." Flamepelt stood up and walked to Lightningclaw. "Actually, they saved me. I mean, they were just kits. I could tell just by a quick glance," Flamepelt meows gratefully. "Oh please!" spat one of the cats. "Yes, and the bridge broke and I nearly drowned." "They could have made it fall!" "I saw them. They weren't near it. If it weren't for ME, someone ELSE would have fallen. If it wasn't for the two KITS, I wouldnt still be living." Some of the cats clapped, but some cursed under their breaths. Flamepelt took a step down. "Well....I guess.....um...what do YOU think, Shootingstar?" asked Lightningclaw. The yellow she-cat got up. "Well, if they saved your life, then I guess we shouldn't punish them for just crossing the border. They didn't steal anything, but they saved one of our warriors' lives. So I guess thats ok." Shootingstar's eyes gleamed. "Then...I guess we're done here." Lightningclaw dismissed. He jumped off the tree and padded off. He looked at the warriors and apprentices training. He just remembered his newest apprentice, Tornpaw! He padded off to get Tornpaw in the apprentices den. Tornpaw wasn't there. Where could he be now, then? thought Lightningclaw. He bounded off and say Tornpaw in the medicine den. He had a scar across his leg. What happened?! thought Lightningclaw. "What happened, Tornpaw?" "I don't know. I just woke up like this. It happened at nighttime. Someone told me to hurry and wake up. I don't know who, but it occured before the time Flamepelt nearly drowned though too." Chapter Five The kits! The scratch looks short enough! thought Lightningclaw. Lightningclaw's fur bristled with anger and rage, but tended not to show it. His paws tensed. That gash is pretty deep though, but enough for a regular kit's paws thats only 1 moon away from apprenticeship! I'll get them! Lightningpaw knew what to do. Lightningclaw opened his eyes up and looked around. He got up and bounded out of his den, going through the trees and he got to the TerraClan border. "Oh, you're gonna get it, kits!" He bolted into TerraClan. He knew that StarClan was looking upon him, disappointed, but he was going to leave a scar on those kits or paws! He'll teach them! He went down the river path, covering his scent with very clean water. He sniffed himself, and his scent was completely gone, thank RiverClan. It was moonhigh now. He snuck into the clan and went into the tunnel. He snuck and got behind the small hill beside the nursery. He snuck inside of it to see a small black she-cat kit. A kit is a kit he thought. The black she-cat kit opened her eyes and yelped. LightningClaw raised his enormous claws and the black she-cat screeches, since her mother was a deep sleeper. Then LightningClaw felt a pain in her back. It was one of those kits! "Get out of here!" the green and purple kit growled. "Never! Your just a puny ki-" LightningClaw got cut off by the kit chomping on his tail and swinging him to the side. He couldn't even budge LightningClaw, but he got to chomp hard. He has strong jaws! For a kit! LightningClaw clawed at Geokit across the ear, and Geokit leaped off, dodging the attack. "You clawed my apprentice!" "Well that doesn't mean you have to claw other clan's kits!" "Geokit!" the brown she-cat squeaked. "It's ok, Brownkit!" Geokit suddenly shouts at Toxickit to get some warriors. "Ok, thats it!" Lightningclaw pounced onto Geokit until another warrior leaped onto him and clawed his fore-legs. "This isn't over!" LightningClaw yelped as he dashed away. When LightningClaw finally got back to his clan, he saw blood and fur everywhere in the camp. "What...happened...?" Lightningclaw stared in astonishment. "Why...did you leave us..?" Shootingstar limped over to Lightningclaw. "Did anyone die?!" "Luckily, no....where...did you go?" Shootingstar coughed. "I just went to patrol across the TerraClan border, Shootingstar!" "Well, I'm about to lose a life...luckily no one died, but there were serious injuries, and Cloudpool is taking care of everyone." "Who attacked?" "Thats another problem...we don't know..." Shootingstar looked off and padded away as LightningClaw fell to the ground, letting guilt overtake him. Chapter Six Briskpaw woke up and yawned. But he knew he wasn't waking up. He was in a sparkling place. He saw Wiskfang, the old windclan medicine cat. She looked down upon him and said, "Do not listen to any other cat in the dark place, the Place Of No Stars." "What?" Briskpaw was confused. "Do not listen to any other cat in the dark place, the Place Of No Stars." "What is THAT?" "Do not listen to any other cat that lives near the dark trees, the Dark Forest." "Ugh I hate when cats like you use riddles!" Briskpaw sighed of frustration. Wiskfang suddenly disappeared, and he was in the forest again. He saw nine other cats beside him, making a circle. A fire was surrounding them, and so were cats! But they were dark. One came forward straight to Briskpaw. "You are cursed, Briskpaw. Cursed by StarClan. A curse that will destroy your homes. Bring fire to your world. Forcing you to attack with other cats, in different clans, which is unloyal to the Warrior Code. You are cursed. Scratch the 9 cats circling you, and the curse will be lifted, and the curse will go away, Briskpaw. Suddenly Wiskfang pounced on the dark cat and scratched across his eyes. "Don't listen to him, Briskpaw! Don't!" "But what if YOU'RE lying, Wiskfang?" he asked, staring suspiciously, until the dark cat jumped. "YOUR CURSED!!!" then suddenly they both disappeared, and Briskpaw was in a different place. He was in a dark red place. Then a cat stepped forward. "Welcome. I am Thistleclaw. Welcome, to the Dark Forest. Trust me, it is stronger then StarClan. Wouldn't you like to become strong? If you train with us, you can use your curse as your advantage." "Really..?" "Yep! All you need to do..." Thistclaw drew a line, "is step across this line. Once you step across it, you can NEVER step back." "Sure thing, Thisleclaw!" Briskpaw accepted, not thinking at all. He stepped over the line, and then he was in a completely different place. He was surrounded by dark trees. Now he was further inside of the Dark Forest! He only heard once about this place, which was by Wiskfang. It didn't seem too bad. Stronger then StarClan was still in his mind. He grinned. "You done daydreaming, little kit?" "Oh! Sorry! So what about this curse..?" "StarClan cursed you with a special power. A curse that will lead to the destruction of the entire clans. Trust me, if you train with us, you can learn how to control the curse yourself, and save the forest." Thistleclaw grinned evily. "Really?" Briskpaw's eyes gleamed. He was dreaming of becoming stronger then any other apprentice! But stronger then STARCLAN? Wow. "Come on, let me show you around, Briskpaw-" Thistleclaw paused, "I mean, BriskCLAW. Hahaha." Thisteclaw padded into the darkness and Briskpaw followed. "Wow! That was awesome! Too bad theres no stars or prey or anything." "I know. Now, lets start training." "Ok! Can you go easy on me though, first?' "NO!" Thistleclaw jumped to pounce on him, but Briskpaw jumped too the slide and clawed Thistleclaw in the side of his stomach. Thistleclaw forced his backlegs and went high into the air, stretching his arms, and he landed on Briskpaw, clawing his chest. Briskpaw clawed Thistleclaw against the neck and once Thistleclaw's muscles relaxed, Briskpaw forced Thistleclaw off, throwing Thistleclaw off balance. Briskpaw pounced on Thistleclaw and clawed Thistleclaw simultaneously in the neck, and Thistleclaw scratched Briskpaw's back leg as Briskpaw jumped off of Thistleclaw. "Not bad for an apprentice, but I was going easy on you for a bit there. Be ready for tomorrow's training." "Ok" Thistleclaw disappeared as Briskpaw faded away. Briskpaw woke up. He was back in WindClan. He got up and yawned. He stretched and arched his back. He padded out of the den and walked up to his mentor, Birdwatcher. "I'm ready for more training." "More training? I havn't train you today." Ack! "Oh! Sorry! I meant, uh, sorry, I was just training in one of my regular ol' dreams, haha. It sorta got to me." No one must know about my secret training! "Then lets go and train now then!" Birdwatcher padded out of the camp as Briskpaw followed. Chapter Seven Liquidpelt opened her eyes to the shout of the RiverClan cats. They're being invaded! Liquid jumped out of the warriors' den, swimming across the river to get to her clanmates. When she got across, she saw her clanmates fighting other strange cats that she never knew of. She saw her to-be-mate, Seaclaw, about to get scratches across his neck. She leaped on the attacker, clawing its eyes out. She remmbred one move from Dark Forest when she used to go there. But she decide to use it for last resort. She clawed the dark cat several times but it wouldn't show any injury, even though she was obviously sending blows to that cat. She leaped on it, using the death-bite she learned in The Place Of No Stars, which she had no choice but to stay because she could never leave it, until her to-be-mate saved her by death-biting that cat. She heard the cat's neck snap and blood dribbled down her chin. She released the dark cat, as it fell to the ground and faded away. She stared in fearful astonishment. Seaclaw's eyes gleamed, and he turned around just to see the dark cats fleaing. Liquidpelt saw Seaclaw's eyes gleam as the dark cats fled. Seaclaw looked at Liquidpelt with a victorious look in his eyes. She was glad she was going to have his kits. It's only been two sunrises, but she could still be a warrior til the kits weigh her down. Seaclaw padded over to Liquidpelt and touched muzzels with her. "You did great, my love," Liquidpelt meowed. "So did you, Liquidpelt," Seaclaw mewed as he shared tongues with her. But then three more dark cats came and ambushed, as all the other seriously injured cats screamed. One bit Seaclaw's tail. Another bit his neck as the third one clawed his chest open. The three dark cats disappeared as Seaclaw fell to the ground, yelping in pain. He died instantly, as Leopardplant said when she examined him. Liquidpelt padded over to the river, depressed as she sat in the shallow water, wading in the water. She looked up to the sky. "May StarClan light your way to it, Seaclaw." Chapter Eight